Saber
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Mihashi sabe que las personas no lo entienden, pero el tampoco puede entender a las personas.


Pairing: Se los dejo a su imaginación ;)

Beta: black-song

Derechos: Oofuri no me pertenece, todos los derechos son reservados a sus respectivos dueños

**Saber.**

Muchas veces no comprendía a las personas – y a las vez sabía que las personas no lo comprendían a el – Tampoco era que se sintiera muy mal al respecto. Tal vez por eso siempre había preferido mantener todo en su mente y observar. Aunque tampoco era muy bueno observando a las personas.

Tampoco sabía muy bien que decir y cuando lo intenta, las palabras le resultaban tan difíciles de pronunciar – Esta seguro que Abe-kun piensa que es debido a su infancia y los maltratos psicológicos que recibió en ese entonces – pero no puede culpar a nadie, de primera nunca se caracterizó por ser alguien sociable: era tímido, siempre lo había sido.

Siempre fue un chico tímido y por ello… solitario con muy pocos amigos tratando de comprenderlo. Él lo intentaba, siempre intentaba.

Mas nunca entendió a Kanou-kun, siendo que —por su culpa— nunca pudo ser Pitcher en la secundaria, aún así le dijo que no se cambiara de colegio. Tampoco entendía a Abe-kun y a sus nuevos amigos, que le dejaban seguir siendo Pitcher, aún sabiendo que no tenía talento – Porque, por mucho que le gustara ser el Pitcher, sabía que no tenía el don, que habían muchos mejores que el, que cualquiera era mejor que el-

No los entendía, así como ellos no lo entendían a el.

Y eran cosas tan normales. Porque todos son diferentes, con sentimientos y pensamientos distintos. Pero todos mas geniales que él, porque cualquiera es mejor que él y aún así deseaba seguir. Podía mejorar, le gustaba pensar aquello.

Abe-kun a veces le daba miedo, pero era genial. Al igual que Tajima-kun, ambos eran geniales en sus respectivos puestos, moviéndose, mejorando, estando cada día un peldaño mas arriba de aquella infinita escalera de evolución. Podía jurar que Abe-kun se volteaba y lo observaba, esperando a que también subiera, que llegara con ellos.

Y lo intentaba, todos los días, con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su espíritu, mas era tan difícil y tenía tanto miedo. Miedo a que se aburrieran, que lo dejaran, pero por sobre toda las cosas: temía que Abe-kun tuviera que bajar algunos peldaños de aquella gran escalera para hacerlo subir.

No quería que Abe-kun se redujera, tampoco quería aquello en Kanou-kun, pero deseaba tanto lanzar, tanto ser el Pitcher. El deseo es tan fuerte ahora como en el pasado, o quizás más.

Y aún sigue con la idea de mejorar, que podrá alcanzarlos.

Teme decir aquello. Tan egoísta e inmaduro. Infantil ¿Verdad?

Aún así quiere seguir intentándolo, porque no quiere separarse de ellos, todos tan buenos, todos tan geniales. Todos apoyándolo de alguna forma. Sin recriminarlo, sin...

¡Mihashi! –El salto que da luego de ese grito lo saca completamente de sus pensamientos, asustado, gira el rostro para encontrarse con el dueño de aquel tono de voz.

A... Abe-kun – Susurra, mas nervioso que nunca, notando como sus palabras provocan mas enfado en su amigo.

Ya han pasado mas de diez minutos, espero que te hayas aprendido todo – Los nervios aumentan al recordar que tenía que estudiar y de alguna forma terminó pensando en cualquier otra cosa. Tiembla, sabe que Abe-kun esta molesto y mas porque no aprovechó el tiempo en algo productivo.

Yo... yo... – Las palabras de disculpan no salen y sólo provoca que a su compañero le salgan mas venitas en la frente. Apenas reacciona cuando el otro se le acerca para lastimarle la cabeza. Algunas lágrimas caen, mas eso no detiene al otro- ¡Lo... lo siento!

Sólo diez minutos más, Mihashi – Abe lo observa con seriedad y sólo se limita a asentir rápidamente.

Se fija nuevamente en el papel lleno de números, fórmulas y conceptos que sinceramente no entiende. Lee un poco y sin darse cuenta termina observando a su compañero.

Le tiene miedo, pero sabe que Abe-kun quiere ayudarlo a mejorar y sinceramente no lo entiende.

Te quedan cinco minutos.

S... si.

Más le agrada su compañía.

Además esta seguro que Abe-Kun tampoco lo entiende a él y quizás aquello hace que de alguna forma la extraña amistad que mantienen se fortalezca con el tiempo.

Inicio 19 – 10 – 08

¿Qué puedo decir? Mihashi es love xD

Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda, sugerencia o demás ya saben donde clickear ;) Todo es bienvenido


End file.
